


Almost

by m7storyteller



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tells him the truth, he makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Books, yes. TV, no.

"He had me beaten.", she whispered, her voice so soft he can almost barely hear her, "It amused him."

When he pulls her close to him, she struggles briefly, before shuddering underneath his embrace.  He's quiet, before he speaks, "He can't hurt you again."

"Don't promise that.", she sniffs, "No one can promise that, not even you."

Jaime brushed her hair out of her eyes, turning her head so she looked at him.  Looking deep into her sad blue eyes, he slowly nodded his head, "He won't hurt you."

Seeing the look in his eyes, Sansa can almost believe him...almost.


End file.
